


Never Gonna Give You Up

by Shadowlions_yeet



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Romance, Songfic, rick astley - Freeform, rickrolling is my passion, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlions_yeet/pseuds/Shadowlions_yeet
Summary: Addison needs Meredith to know she'll never give her up.





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another thing from my Wattpad. I don't know whether I love this, or I regret it. This was the outcome of listening to Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up for around 3 hours. That was a bad decision. Don't follow in my footsteps kids.

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

 

Both of us have had a fair share of one night stands and inappropriate sex. Both us have also had our own fair share of relationships. Hell, both of us at one point even thought we had something real.

 

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 

It's no secret that Meredith Grey has abandonment issues. But this, this feels real. And I really don't want to screw this up. So when Meredith Grey finally told me to choose between her and Derek, my husband and my lover, the person I love and the person I feel obligated to love, I somehow know what to do.

 

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

 

I walk into Joe's, scanning the room for Meredith. I eventually find her sitting alone at the bar, a tequila shot in hand.

I walk over to the blonde, "Hey stranger."

She looks up to me. "I thought I'd fine you here." I say, sitting down on the stool next to her.

"Huh, really," she chuckles nervously. Her hands are fidgeting, she looks like she might have a heart attack at any moment.

She thinks I'm going to leave her.

"I'm leaving Derek," I say abruptly.

She looks up at me with a shocked face.

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

"Mer, you deserve someone that will treat you right. Someone that won't hurt you. I wanna be that person. I'm gonna be that person. After all I..."

 

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching, but_

_You're too shy to say it_

_Inside, we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

Meredith connects her lips to mine, interrupting the awkward silence with a passionate kiss. I don't know why it's so hard, to say those three words. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I love her. With all my heart, but I can't say it. But I'll do anything to show it.

 

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

 

A part of me is dying for her to say it first. I don't want her to flee. But I need her to know. I break the kiss, and we sit, staring into each other's eyes. God, she's gorgeous. For a moment, I forget all my fear, and I just remember her.

 

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 

"I love you."

She breaks out into a goofy grin, letting out a small giggle.

"I love you too"


End file.
